Challenge Accepted
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: Haters gonna hate? I made two more just for you D.A.Y : Sorry hun, I'm not leaving.


I sighed, flipping back the covers. It was nearly midnight, but I couldn't sleep. At this point, I realized, there was no way that I was going to fall asleep for the rest of the night. I stepped out, fully dressed – I figured I wouldn't be getting any sleep with Casey in the next room anyway.

But for now, I was going for a walk. There was nothing quite like going out for a late-night walk when you couldn't sleep - especially when you were stuck, all day, in a hotel with your other dear friends.

As I walked, I couldn't help but start thinking - I wonder if all couples were as dirty as Casey and I were? I mean, from what I'd read on the internet, it seemed like most women didn't enjoy doing the dirty with their significant others.. but Casey and I enjoyed each other to no end.

Speaking of Casey... As I walked by, I glanced at the hotel rooms, looking through that small scrack between the door and the floor, and saw that all the lights were… All except for Fang.

Well, I supposed he was old enough to stay up as long as he wished. Curious as to what he was doing so late, I simply walked in. Hey, I _am _his girlfriend and he gave me the key…

Odd. He was nowhere in sight. His laptop was resting on his bed, and I hesitated. I was oh-so-curious, but it would be such a direct violation of his privacy... My curiosity got the best of me, and I landed not-very-gracefully on the floor of the room, walking over to the bed. I sat, back against the wall, and positioned the computer comfortably on my lap before opening his minimized browser. My eyes widened at the image, a still-frame of a couple – a brunette bend over a table, and the man behind her with his head tipped back in ecstasy. Upon a slightly closer examination, I noticed that he was very clearly inside of her – and that she had massive breasts, pressed tightly into the table by the man's hand on her upper back. Transfixed, I pressed the "back" button, waiting impatiently for the page to load. It arrived at a search screen, for "busty brunettes", apparently. I bit my lip. So this was what Casey did in his spare time.. look for large-breasted Sammy lookalikes on porn sites. My cheeks flushed, and I felt myself get slightly wetter at the thought of him masturbating – touching himself, imagining it was me wrapped around him, bent over a table...

The bathroom door flew open, startling me out of my dirty thoughts. I watched in silent horror as a sweatpants-clad Casey came stumbling towards the bed, head down. Should I run? Should I lie? Say I hadn't seen the video he was watching? I thought to myself. Then he glanced up, and froze. Unsure what to say, I just stared back, a guilty blush covering my cheeks. Casey recovered from his stupor first.

"Sammy?" he asked, shock lacing his voice. "What are you doing in my room?" Then he saw the laptop, sitting open on my lap, and his eyes widened.

Finally I found my voice.

"Casey," I whispered in a voice husky with my remaining lust. "You were searching porn sites for videos involving girls who look like me?"

Realizing that I knew his dirty secret, Casey flushed, and looked down at his toes for a second, before he glanced back up to meet my eyes.

"Yeah."

"Do you like it, Casey?" He saw where I was going, and walked towards me, moving his laptop and covering my body with his own.

"Yeah, it's so fucking hot, watching myself fuck you.." I moaned, and pulled him in for a deep kiss. A wicked thought struck me, and I pulled back, and naughty grin on my face as I flipped us over, so that I was now on top.

"You much have been a bad boy, then, Casey," I purred. He moaned in response, and I bent to press a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Do you know what bad boys deserve?" I nibbled gently across his neck, and was rewarded with a thrust of his hips towards mine.

"They deserve... A punishment," I teased, biting his ear. Wit that, I say up, triumphantly noticing Casey's glittering eyes glued to my body. I pressed my hands to my own breasts, still straddling his hips, and his eyes instantly flicked to my chest. Now that I had his full attention, I slid my hands slowly down my own body. Normally, I wouldn't have been the least bit aroused by it, but as I felt my boyfriend harden against me, I revelled in my newfound power.

"Fuck, Sammy," he gasped, as I reached the hem of my shirt and began to slide it up. "Why are you teasing me like this?" I felt his fingers tightening into my hips, emphasizing his point.

"Because," I answered, flipping my shirt over my head. "It's your punishment." I winked at him, as I cupped my breasts through my silk bra. He whimpered, and I covered his fingers on my hips with my own, gently loosening from where they were gouging into my skin, guiding them up my sides, then across my back to my bra clasp. Feeling his fingers take up the undoing themselves, I leaned over him, supporting myself on my arms. Casey finally got the clasp free, and with a growl, flung my bra off to the side. Eagerly, he stretched up, gripping my ribs gently as his tongue swept over my crested nipples.

"Ooh, Casey," I gasped, moving onto my elbows in an attempt to get closer to his wondrous tongue. He dropped kisses up my neck, and I could feel myself crumbling – I needed to regain control. Resisting my body's complaints, I sat up and wriggled down until I was sitting on his knees. Noting his previous enjoyments, I cupped my now-free breasts as he watched me with his hungry gaze.

"Take your shirt off, Casey," I commanded. Experimentally, I pressed my tits closer to my mouth, and flicked my tongue out to lick at one nipple. Casey growled in response.

"Take it off, Casey!" I panted. He obeyed, and I grinned, getting off of him and glancing around the room.

"What!" He gasped, sitting up. I just held up a finger, and continued to search for what it was I was looking for. Finally, I saw it in a corner, and pounced on it.

"Sammy, you can't just leave me - "

"Don't make me tie you down!" I grinned wickedly at him, holding up the two coils of rope that I'd found. His eyes widened, and I stalked towards him. He suddenly smiled confidently.

"You wouldn't do it, Sammy. No way."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" I took up one of his ankles and tied one end of the rope securely around it. He retained his confident look, shaking his head back and forth.

"Nope. You're just trying to fake me out. There's no way that you'd actually tie me down. You don't have the confidence." At this, I raised both eyebrows. Me? Sammy Keyes? Lacking confidence? I wrapped the rope around the bedposts, and yanked it tight, securing his ankle to the side of the bed. Then, I wrapped the rope around the outside of the other bedpost, tying down his other ankle, spread-eagle on the bed. I glanced up at his face, to see that he had lost some of his smugness. Grinning in satisfaction, I tied the rope to his wrist, wrapped it around the bedpost, and pulled it over ot his other wrist. Eyes wide now, he pulled his wrist away, and I grinned back at him, wrestling for control of his last hand. In the end, I managed to grab it, and secure it tightly to the post.

I sat back, and smiled at him. His eyes were wide, but sparking with a mischievous lust, and he was grinning. I leaned forward, being careful to press every inch of my body against his as I met his lips with my own. He moaned, and I grinned, biting his bottom lip teasingly as I pulled back. Keeping my eyes on his, I moved lower, until my lips were hovering over his erection.

"Oh, Sammy," he groaned. I grinned.

"Tell me what you want, Casey," I whispered, feeling myself getting wetter at the sound of his pleasure. "Anything, and I'll do it."

"Sammy, fuck... I … I want you suck me," he groaned, and I smiled.

"Like this?" I asked, and wrapped my mouth around him, swirling my tongue around his tip as I sucked on his manhood. I could feel his fingers tangling themselves into my hair, and I grinned at the effect I was having on him. Then, I pulled back.

"Sammy!" he gasped, thrusting feebly into the air. I watched my handiwork, as the ropes restrained his hips from their tight hold on Casey's limbs. I straddled his hips, keeping my entrance just above him. He whimpered, and yet again, thrusted. The ropes had just enough give to let him brush my entrance, and we both gasped at the feeling.

"Please, Sammy," he rasped. "I want you so bad..."

"Me, too, Casey," I moaned. With that, I slipped down onto his length, down to the hilt. I began to move slowly, slipping up and down on him, cursing quietly as the sensations assaulted me. Casey's breathing was beginning to pick up, along with mine, our low moans and heavy breaths the only sound in the night. I began to pick up pace along with my arousal, and Casey groaned along with me as I leaned against him, moving quickly, grinding against him. I began to buck my hips, rocking on him as shudders began to pick up through my body.

"Oh, Casey," I moaned. With what little room they had, Casey's hips were thrusting up to meet mine.

"Fuck, Sammy," he growled, and I gasped, bending down over him to give my thighs a break, instead moving only hips as I rode him. His hips were straining against their bonds, and I was thoroughly in control. Reveling in the feeling, I angled my hips just right, so that every time he slammed into me, it sent a wave of ecstasy rolling through my body.

Knowing I couldn't hold on much longer, I moaned, rolling my hips against his.

"Sammy... I'm so close," Casey gasped. "Keep going!" With his assurance, I continued to move in that way, gasping as the pure bliss rolled through my body. I came closer and closer to the edge, until finally I could no longer hang on, and I fell over, moaning Casey's name as I came. I collapsed onto his body, panting, as he emptied himself inside me, and I felt the warmth of him spread through my body.

I sighed, resting my head on Casey's chest. We both laid there for a while, feeling our breathing calm down.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind untying me?" I laughed.

"Maybe I'll just leave you there for next time," I joked, winking at him and getting off his body. His eyes widened, and I chuckled, moving back to him to untie his wrists from the bedposts.

"Do you doubt my confidence now?" I laughed, kissing his neck gently as he wriggled his wrists and I set to his ankles. Once he was fully untied, he took a deep breath.

"Maybe I should," he said honestly, pulling me in for a hard kiss. "That was unexplainable!"

I just laughed.

**Yo. I think I might've made this one creepier than my others. On purpose, I **_**think.**_** Like that one chick said this was disgusting and I'm just thinking to myself THIS COULD BE EVEN MORE DISGUSTING. So inside, I was all "Challenge accepted." Besides, I'm sure not all of us are going to stay virgins anyway. And Sammy and Casey have to grow up sometime. We have no right to deny them their fun ;)**


End file.
